The invention generally relates to force sensing mechanisms and more particularly to one such sensor capable of measuring the tensile force produced within a buckled-up seat belt system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved force sensing mechanism characterized by low sliding friction, ease of assembly and reduced cost.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a force sensor or force sensing mechanism that is usable in cooperation with other sensors (including a weight sensor) to determine the normal force on a vehicle seat which is produced in part by the weight of the object or person on the seat and the tension within a seat belt system.
Accordingly the invention comprises: a force-sensing mechanism comprising: a housing having first and second housing members; a slidable plate positioned between plate portions of the first and second housing members and moveable thereto; various spacers located between the housing and the sliding plate to space and stabilize the plate relative to the first and second housing members; a magnetic sensor stationarily mounted between the first and second housing members, a magnet moveable with the sliding member in response to forces applied across the housing and to the sliding plate; a spring assembly having one end in operative engagement with the sliding plate and another end in operative engagement with the housing to bias the sliding plate within the housing.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.